Sweet love affair
by AllenWalker1018
Summary: Allen is having a secret affair with a married man who also happens to be the father of Allen's best friend. Sheril Kamelot loved Allen but he could never openly show his love for the albino. They would keep their love a secret between the two of them. (Yaoi) (Rated M) (Sheril x Allen)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Save me... I have NOOO idea why I find this pair hot or Sheril oddly attractive but I do... So yeah trying out a new pairing... Hope you guys like it...**

Allen knew this was wrong what he was doing but he loved the man fucking him against the wall. Even though this man was married and the father of his best girl friend, Allen loved him and couldn't stop seeing him no matter what. Sheryl was married to his wife Tricia who was also the mother to Sheryl's two precious children Wisely and Road. He had met Allen through his daughter Road when she brought him over after school one day and after that he had slowly fallen in love with Allen.

"S-Sheril..." Allen moaned tangling his fingers into the older man's long dark curly hair as Sheril continued to thrust up into Allen's entrance. Sheril gently gripped Allen's hips holding Allen in place as Allen had his smooth slender legs wrapped around Sheril's waist.

"Shhh we have to be quiet..." Sheril said with a smirk as he gently bit the spot between Allen's neck and shoulder leaving his mark on his sweet little cross dressing lover. They were at Sheril's house with all of Sheril's family there spending some time together but it was late at night so most people were asleep. Allen had to bite his lip to stay quiet as Sheril marked him.

"I-I'm going t-to come though..." Allen whispered into Sheril's ear in warning. The feeling of Sheril's long thick member moving in and out of his entrance that seemed to mold to Sheril's size perfectly was driving Allen mad. The pleasure of Sheril skillfully hitting his sweet spot with each powerful thrust was starting to overwhelm Allen. There was no way Allen would be able to last much longer even though he really wanted to stay connected to Sheril like this for a while longer.

"Me too angel..." Sheril whispered back as he started to thrust a little harder and faster into his secret lover. Both soon came together, Allen releasing on the inside of his Gothic Lolita skirt as Sheril released inside of Allen. Allen moaned softly at the feeling of Sheril releasing his hot sticky cum inside of him. The secret lovers embraced each other for a while as they came down from their pleasure high. After Sheril pulled out of Allen setting Allen down on his feet Allen reclaimed his underwear from Sheril putting them back on.

"I love you..." Allen whispered reaching up to place a light kiss on Sheril's lips before he snuck out of the room heading back to Road's room where he was sleeping for the night. Road was fast asleep having no idea that Allen had snuck out or back into her room for the night. Sheril sighed softly as he watched Allen sneak out of the room probably heading back to Road's room. Once Sheril redressed himself he headed back to his own room which he shared with his wife. Tricia was fast asleep since Sheril had told her he would be late getting home and told her not to wait up for him. Sheril had actually just gotten home an hour ago but he had gone to see Allen first since he knew Allen was staying the night.

* * *

In the morning Allen and Road were helping Tricia make breakfast as Tyki, Sheril's brother, was hitting on Allen like always. When Sheril walked into the room he was actually a little annoyed and jealous that Tyki was openly hitting on Allen. But Allen was gently refusing Tyki's attempts to seduce him.

"Brother don't hit on a minor it's weird. Plus it makes me jealous~. I don't want to have to fight to hang out with you~." Sheril teased draping an arm over Tyki's shoulders. Allen chuckled softly as he watched the brothers interact.

"Well it doesn't matter how much Tyki hits on me... I'm not into older guys... besides... I have a boyfriend... Its new but I like him..." Allen smiled innocently at Sheril and Tyki. The younger brother seemed disappointed while the older brother seemed shocked.

"Oh so did you finally agree to go out with Jack?" Road asked all excited when she heard that Allen now had a boyfriend. She knew that Jack had been asking Allen out for a few weeks now but hadn't heard that Allen had finally agreed.

"Yeah... He's been really nice to me so I figured why not...?" Allen smiled over at Road knowing she was happy that Allen was now dating.  
"Aw yay! You two seem like you would be a really cute couple!" Road cooed hugging Allen tightly as she was excited for her cross dressing gay friend.

"Allen what time do you have to be home?" Sheril asked quickly changing the subject away from who Allen was seeing in high school.  
"Oh...Um... Whenever you want me to leave... I have to take the bus though so..." Allen trailed off since that meant he would have to wait until a time close to when a bus would show up to take him home.

"I'll take you on the way to work. You should talk to your guardian about getting a license." Sheril said a little annoyed as he got himself a cup of coffee sitting beside his brother at the table waiting for breakfast to be ready.

"I have...Until I can afford the classes the fines for my permit and license, and my own car and such its not going to happen..." Allen sighed softly as he helped Tricia plate the food and set the table.

"I'll give you a loan so you can do it..." Sheril said making it seem like he just didn't want Allen to have to keep getting rides home from the bus or from Sheryl or Tyki.

"What? It would take me a while to pay you back... I don't get much from my part time job..." Allen said softly as they all sat at the table eating breakfast.

"That's fine. I can afford it. It would just make everything easier." Sheril replied making the decision final. After they finished eating and Allen had all his stuff packed Sheril guided Allen out of the house to his car. Technically Sheril had drivers but he preferred to drive himself and he let Wisely drive himself to have some sense of independence. Road only had her permit and couldn't drive alone yet.

"So...who is Jack?" Sheril finally asked as they were parked in the driveway to Allen's house on the far side of the city. Allen looked over at Sheril clearly noticing that Sheril was...mad...or jealous.

"He's a senior in our high school... He's been asking me out for a few weeks now..." Before Allen could finish explaining himself Sheril undid both of their seat belts pulling Allen over into his lap pulling Allen's underwear down. "W-wait... S-Sheri-"Allen was cut off by a moan as he felt Sheril enter him a little roughly. Rather than his more gentle passionate thrusts Sheril was more controlling and possessive as he thrusted in and out of Allen while forcing Allen to come down every time Sheril thrust up into him. Allen had to grip the steering wheel for some support as Sheril took him. The jealous possessive manner in which Sheril made love to Allen felt surprisingly thrilling.

"Just remember this as you're dating 'Jack'... This is mine... You are mine... I'll mark you both inside and out so he knows..." Sheril whispered harshly in Allen's ear as he continued to claim Allen. He was biting Allen wherever he could leaving hickies and bite marks to leave his claim on Allen.

"S-Sheril... A-ah... P-please..." Allen begged one hand clawing at the dashboard of Sheril's fancy car as his other hand pressed against the driver window. Sheril's dominating love making was driving Allen insane. He had never realized that jealous sex could feel so go. Though he felt bad for making Sheril jealous, that hadn't been his goal at all. "S-stop... s-someone could see us..." Allen protested breathlessly but truthfully he didn't want Sheril to stop.

"I don't care. Let them see." Sheril retorted as he bit down on Allen's shoulder that was exposed from Sheril half opening Allen's shirt letting it hang off his shoulder. "Remember this feeling Allen while you go and see Jack. The feeling of me fucking you with my cum from last night still inside of you."

"S-Sheril... oh god... please stop..." Allen begged his hand leaving the dashboard to grip Sheril's wrist tightly. It was surprisingly hot how Sheril was talking to him while fucking him in his car. Before Sheril could do anything to stop it Allen came with a cry of Sheril's name. The teen was really going to have to wash this skirt well to get his cum off the inside of it. Sheril came with a groan a few thrusts later after Allen had come. The older man coated the inside of Allen's entrance with more of his cum making Allen moan again. Exhausted Allen slumped over the steering wheel trying to catch his breath covered in sweat. Sheril let Allen sit there recovering from his orgasm with his flaccid member still inside of Allen.

"S-Sheril... I don't plan on having sex with Jack... I just...agreed to date him so it wouldn't look so strange... No one can find out about us love... you could get arrested...or at least lose your position as Prime Minister and your family might shame you... So...as a cover I have to date..." Allen explained when he caught his breath. As nice as jealous sex was he didn't want Sheril to be jealous over anyone. Sheril sighed before chuckling softly as he rested his head against Allen's back. Well it seemed he had been jealous for nothing... but it was worth it... The sex had been pretty good for him too. Usually he didn't talk like that to Allen but it had felt really good. They would have to try more stuff like that some time. Gently Sheril made Allen look over his shoulder so they could kiss deeply.

"As much as I want to give you the money to get your license and such it seems inappropriate... So I'll give it to you later... Now I really have to get to work. I'll see you later." Sheril commented as he gently helped Allen off his lap. They both redressed themselves sitting in their respective seats. Allen was happy that Sheril didn't give him any money because then it would feel like Sheril was paying him for sex.

"Have a good day at work love..." Allen leaned over kissing Sheril's cheek before he got out of the car thanking Sheril for the ride home. Sheril waited until Allen was inside before he left heading for work. It was the middle of summer so Allen didn't have school which was why he could spend the night over at Road's on a weekday. Making his way up to his room Allen stripped down tossing his soiled skirt into a laundry basket Allen took a shower to clean out his entrance of all of Sheril's cum. After his shower Allen looked at himself in the mirror. Geez, Sheril had really done a number on Allen's neck and shoulders. Luckily it could all be covered with a shirt. Man though...the sex last night, and earlier...it was so good. Sheril was so good at making love with Allen and keeping up with Allen's raging teenage hormones that often left him pretty horny.

Shaking his head to get rid of the erotic thoughts of Sheril Allen dried his long white hair before drying his body heading to his room to get dressed. Allen put on an all black Gothic Lolita dress, black stockings and high heeled boots before he picked up his cellphone to text Jack. They were supposed to have a date today but Jack was supposed to pick Allen up at Road's house. The only reason Allen had said he was going to take the bus earlier was to try and prevent Sheril from getting upset that Allen had a date today with Jack. Truthfully Allen felt terrible about seeing Jack but he had to do this to hide the fact that he was seeing Sheril.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: yay chapter two. Sorry its been so long but I've been really busy and have been having a lot of writers block as usual.**

"Hey Jack. It's nice to see you." Allen greeted with a smile as he walked up to Jack in a cafe joining him at a table. Jack was 18 with short black hair that was slightly wavy which reminded Allen of Sheril's hair which was nice.

"It's nice to see you too Allen." Jack smiled when Allen sat down across from him. They hadn't seen each other in almost two weeks since Allen had agreed to date him. Jack had been busy with work and off season practice for football for his last year at high school before going off to college. Allen had **_never_** thought he would date a football player but... Jack seemed nice enough.

The two teens sat in the cafe talking for a while as Jack ate breakfast and Allen had a cup of hot chocolate. Allen was learning that Jack seemed like a real gentleman and Allen liked that Jack loved to read. Though...Allen had never really seen him read at school... After a while they left the cafe, despite all of Allen's attempts to pay for his drink Jack paid for everything and offered to take Allen to the movies next.

After the movies Jack dropped Allen off at home walking him to the door. Like a gentleman Jack simply kissed Allen on the cheek before he left making his way home as well. Smiling a little Allen headed inside and up to his room. Laying on his bed Allen pulled out his phone texting Sheril. He didn't really expect Sheril to answer, he just wanted Sheril to know he was thinking about him... Because he was... too much.

"So when you said see you later...when is later exactly?" Allen texted Sheril before deciding to get comfortable and take a nap since again he wasn't expecting Sheril to reply right away. But much to Allen's pleasant surprise Sheril did respond.

"I was thinking tonight? What, miss me already?" Sheril had responded which Allen was sure the pervert was smirking.

"Yes... I do... Very much so... Went on a date with Jack... he looks a little like you... so all I could think about was this morning in your car..." Allen replied sighing softly as he rolled onto his back to get comfortable again, this time to have a conversation with Sheril.

"Oh is that so... Don't you have a toy or two to tide you over till I can come see you tonight?" Sheril wasn't too thrilled about Allen going on a date but it did stroke his ego that Allen had been thinking about him while on the date.

"I do but its just not the same though as your long, thick, hot cock~." Yes Allen was teasing Sheril but it was also the truth. Plus Sheril deserved to be teased from time to time.

"Can't you just imagine its my cock thrusting in and out of you fucking you into your girly queen sized bed~?" Now they were pretty much just sexting and they both loved it. Of course it was nowhere near the first time that they had sexted so Allen knew what he was doing and Sheril was a master at it... Allen groaned softly in frustration as he read Sheril's message. That was only making his situation worse. Allen wondered if Sheril was getting all worked up over their texts. Well Allen planned to make Sheril get all worked up.

"Aw but its so nice when you really are here fucking me into my bed where I can be as loud as I want~. Where we can take our time so we can have some foreplay rather than just rush it~. You know what I want to do for you so badly?" Allen replied humming to himself as he waited for Sheril's reply.

"I have an idea~. But why don't you tell me anyway~." Sheril loved the dirty text conversations he and Allen had whenever they couldn't see each other. Allen suddenly had the idea to be a huge tease to Sheril.

"Hmm~. No~. If you want to know you should come see me tonight~. I have the house all to myself." Allen replied with a grin from ear to ear. He really wanted Sheril again and if they met here as his place then Allen could be as loud as he wanted and they could take their time as well.

"Tease... I'll try to be there around six." Sheril liked the idea of being at Allen's place as much as Allen did especially when Allen's guardian wasn't there. If Allen was alone in the house they could make love for as long as they wanted and be as loud as possible. And boy did Sheril love to make Allen moan and scream in pleasure. Sheril recalled the one time he had made Allen be so vocal that Allen lost his voice for a day and a half. Now Sheril **_really_** couldn't wait to go see Allen after work.

At around four Allen's nap was interrupted by his guardian coming home unexpectedly. Which of course made Allen text Sheril telling him the plans were off before he went downstairs to greet his guardian. His guardian was well aware that Allen was gay but had no idea Allen was seeing someone much older than him.

Of course Sheril was disappointed that Allen told him that the plans were off but he couldn't blame Allen for canceling. It was best if no one found out that they were seeing each other. So begrudgingly Sheryl went straight home after work which of course made Trisha happy. Trisha was a little worried that Sheril was having an affair but had no real proof since Sheril actually never really stayed late after work and never had any weird calls or texts from anyone that she knew of.


End file.
